Shadow
by panggilsajaecaaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT]. "Aku tidak mau berjanji padamu."/ "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau hidup bersamaku?-"/ "Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."/ CHANBAEK. Yaoi. Rate - T.
**Shadow**

 **Cast : Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Drama-Sad**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi.**

 **Ps :~ FF ini cerita paling nggak jelas. Jika anda mengeluhkan ff ini penuh dengan keanehan, ketidaknyambungan dan ketidakjelasan, mohon salahkan otak sang penulis yang sangat-sangat buntu. Jika ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, alur itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **NB : Ff ini mengakibatkan muntah-muntah, hipertensi, serangan jantung, katarak mendadak. Jika anda tetap membaca ini, resiko ditanggung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0**

"Chanyeol-ah." Panggil seorang pria berambut coklat madu itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toko bunga menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat pria manis itu berdiri dibelakangnya. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk menghampiri pria mungil yang saat ini tersenyum manis.

"Hei, kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harus beristirahat dirumah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menampakkan raut wajah yang khawatir. Sedangkan yang dikhawatirkan hanya terkekeh geli melihat sikap pria dihadapannya.

Masih dengan terkekeh, pria mungil itu menjawab, "Aku hanya bosan disana, Yeol. Aku tadi hanya bermaksud berjalan-jalan sebentar, tapi aku malah melihatmu."

Chanyeol mengusak puncak kepala pria mungil itu. Dan menggandeng tangan pria mungil itu untuk diajak kesebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Memangnya, kau diijinkan keluar oleh perawat yang menjagamu itu?" tanya Chanyeol (lagi) seraya menundukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi yang menghadap danau disana yang diikuti oleh Baekhyun (pria mungil yang saat ini tengah bersama Chanyeol).

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pergi secara mengendap-endap. Karena jika aku minta izin terlebih dahulu, pasti aku tidak akan diijinkan keluar." Ujar Baekhyun dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Dasar anak nakal."

"Lagi pula aku terlalu bosan. Didalam ruangan itu merasa makin sesak saja. Menoleh kekanan ataupun kekiri sama saja, tidak ada pemandangan yang menarik. Hanya sebuah tembok, dan meja yang berisi obat-obatan yang bukannya membuatku sembuh malah semakin membuatku sekarat." Gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir yang memprout lucu. Chanyeol mengusak lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu mencintai pria yang ada direngkuhannya kini. Mencintai Baekhyun yang notabene-nya adalah seseorang yang mempunyai jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya. Yaitu Pria.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin pucat. Mata sipitnya yang biasa menampakkan kecerahan, kini terlihat sedikit sayu. Bibirnya yang dulu berwarna semerah cerry kini berubah sedikit pucat, oh bukan, malah sekarang makin pucat. Pipinya yang tembam menghilang dan sekarang malah semakin tirus.

Merasa dipandangi, Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia senderkan didada bidang Chanyeol. "Hei, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata sayu yang mengerjap bingung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memandangimu saja." Jawaban Chanyeol tidak membuat Baekhyun puas. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, membuat sang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu menghela napasnya. Sadar bahwa ia tak bisa membohongi Pria mungil dihadapannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dengan jujur." Putus Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk tegap menghadap kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya(lagi). "Aku hanya berpikir kau semakin pucat, Baek. Apa kau masih sering merasakan sakit? Aku sangat khawatir. Cepatlah sembuh, agar kita bisa seperti dulu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang telihat mengkhawatirkannya. Tangan mungil kurusnya terangkat untuk menyentuh kedua pipi yang sedikit berisi milik Chanyeol. Matanya menatap dalam kedalam manik hitam kelam milik orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Tubuhku sudah terasa ringan dan merasa tak ada beban. Aku merasa sangat lega." Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Tapi ia segera menampilkan senyuman untuk membalas ucapan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus berjanji, jangan pernah meninggalkanku dan kau akan sembuh dengan cepat." Entah kenapa Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun mengucapkan janji seperti itu. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun-nya. Perasaan sangat tidak nyaman saat ia memeluk pria mungil itu. seperti akan ada sesuatu yang berharga dari nya yang akan hilang. Namun pikirannya selalu tertuju pada laki-laki yang ada didekapannya.

"Tidak!" jawaban yang dilontarkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang mendekap tubuhnya terasa tegang.

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap mata sayu Baekhyun, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tidak'?" alisnya sedikit mengernyit.

"Aku tidak mau berjanji padamu."

Kerutan didahi Chanyeol semakin kentara. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau hidup bersamaku? Apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dengan bibirnya yang semakin memucat. Matanya bertubrukan dengan obsidian coklat milik Chanyeol. Menatap jauh kedalam sana berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya lewat tatapan matanya. Tangannya terulur mengusap kedua pipi laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa aku tidak mau berjanji padamu?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak ingin mempunyai hutang padamu. Kau tau, _kan,_ janji adalah hutang. Dan jika aku mengucapkan janji padamu, maka aku harus menepatinya. Aku hanya takut. Takut tidak bisa membayar hutangku, aku takut jika tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku tidak mau saat aku pergi, aku masih ada beban. Aku hanya ingin pergi dengan tenang dan tidak ada beban yang kutinggalkan."

"Kau tidak mau berjanji padaku? Kau tidak mau terus berdampingan denganku? Kau tega meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun yang awalnya mengusap lembut pipinya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan kecewa. Entah mengapa, perasaannya semakin kacau, rasanya seperti akan sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi. Ditambah dengan perkataan Baekhyun yang terasa ambigu. Baekhyun selalu saja mengucapkan kata 'Pergi' di setiap kalimatnya.

"Chanyeol, dengar. Ini bukan soal aku tega meninggalkanmu, bukan soal aku tidak mau terus berdampingan denganmu, atau soal aku tidak mau berjanji padamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin memberi harapan padamu untuk aku terus berada disampingmu. Kau tau penyakit yang bersarang didalam tubuhku, kan?"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan penyakitmu itu, Baek. Yang terpenting kau selalu berada disampingku. Tak apa jika aku harus merawatmu, karena aku senang melakukannya. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Tatapan Chanyeol telihat begitu sendu dan penuh kekecewaan.. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tak tega untuk melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan. Tapi-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Membungkamnya agar Baekhyun tak meneruskan kalimatnya yang membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya setelah melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sebelum Chanyeol bertanya lagi atau mengucapkan sesuatu, bibirnya telah menempel kembali dibibir setengah tebal namun lembut milik Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam saat ia menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya, sedikit menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol. Mencoba merasakan tekstur lembut dan manis dari bibir milik laki-laki dihadapannya.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Membalas lumatan lamat-lamat Baekhyun dan menyesap bagian atas milik Baekhyun. Merasakan juga rasa manis memabukkan yang menguar dari bibir laki-laki mungilnya.

Tangan Chanyeol berpindah ketengkuk Baekhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ini bukan ciuman yang bergairah, bukan ciuman yang dapat membangkitkan nafsu, bukan juga ciuman yang akan berujung dengan pergulatan yang panas diatas ranjang. Ini hanya sebuah ciuman yang saling mengantarkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun begitu lirih disela ciumannya. Matanya ia buka guna melihat wajah teduh Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya.

Mengamati setiap jengkal wajah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya, hidungnya, dan semuanya yang ada diwajah Chanyeol telihat begitu sempurna di mata Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang saat ini tengah dilumat dengan lembut oleh Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Matanya ikut terpejam menikmati setiap lumatan yang Chanyeol lakukan dan sesekali ikut membalasnya.

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah kaki begitu menggema dilorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sedikit sepi. Hanya ada suster atau perawat yang sesekali lewat. Laki-laki itu berhenti didepan ruangan bernomor 0461. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang bercucuran melewati wajahnya yang tampan.

Dengan langkah yang terasa sangat pelan, otaknya terus memutar kejadian sebelum ia tiba dirumah sakit. Otaknya terus memutar setiap kalimat yang ia dengar, memutar apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berbalik ketempat dimana ia duduk bersama atau bahkan melakukan ciuman yang saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Namun disaat ia kembali, ia sudah tak menemukan sosok yang meminta untuk dibelikan ice cream.

Disaat ia sibuk mencari sosok yang ia cintai tiba-tiba menghilang, ponsel yang berada didalam saku celananya bergetar tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, ia langsung mengangkatnya. Dan tak lama, ia menampakkan raut wajah terkejut. Bahkan ice cream yang baru saja ia beli suda terjatuh begitu saja diatas rumput yang terlihat sangat hijau. Tanpa pikir panjang pun ia langsung berlari kearah rumah sakit dimana ia berada sekarang.

OoO

' _Chanyeol."_

' _Hm.'_

' _Aku ingin ice cream, bisakah kau membelikannya untukku? Aku sudah lama tidak memakannya." Pinta Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya._

' _Baek, jangan memasang tatapan itu. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggulah disini.' Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dikursi taman yang mereka duduki._

 _Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun menuju supermarket yang berada diseberang jalan sana. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri guna melihat keadaan jalan. Dirasa tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat agar cepat sampai diseberang sana._

 _Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, langkahnya ia bawa menuju taman. Tempat dimana ia meninggalkan sang kekasih. Tak ingin kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama, Chanyeol mempercapat langkahnya. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan senyuman yang sangat tampan._

 _Sebelum benar-benar mencapai tempat dimana kekasihnya duduk, getaran didalam sakunya membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya._

' _Halo, Hyu-'_

' _Chanyeol-ah, kau dimana? Ini gawat, Chan.' Suara diseberang sana memotong ucapannya yang ingin menyapa terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, suara orang menelponnya terdengar begitu panik._

' _Gawat? Memangnya ada apa Hyung?' Tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah ke arah seseorang yang sedang duduk dibangku yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk menunggunya._

' _Baekhyun kritis.'_

 _DEG_

 _Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya kaget. Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Yunho Hyung? Baekhyun kritis? Jelas-jelas Baekhyun saat ini tengah bersamanya. Dia bahkan masih duduk dibamgku yang sama._

' _Haha, Hyung, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Jelas-jelas Baekhyun saat ini tengah bersamaku. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk membelikannya ice cream, dan-'_

' _Ice cream? Apa maksudmu? Baekhyun saat ini tengah kritis, dia bahkan terbaring dengan lemah dan dokter baru saja masuk untuk memeriksanya, bagaimana bisa ia memintamu untuk membelikan ice cream? Dan apa kau bilang? Dia tengah bersamamu? Kau pasti salah orang. Lebih baik kau cepat kemari, Chanyeol.' Seru Yunho dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran._

 _Sedangkan Chanyeol tidak langsung menuruti perintah Yunho. Dirinya terdiam dibelakang sosok yang saat ini memunggunginya. Apa benar Chanyeol salah orang? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?_

' _Baekhyun?' panggil Chanyeol dengan sangat pelan. Sosok didepannya menolehkan kepalanya. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya._

' _Baekhyun?' dahi orang itu mengernyit bingung._

' _Maaf aku salah orang.' Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Chanyeol segera berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju tempat dimana Baekhyunnya berada._

OoO

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjang yang berisi sosok yang saat ini ditutupi dengan selimut berwarna putih. Matanya menatap setiap orang yang berada didalam ruangan yang sedikit sempit itu.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk membaca situasi ini. Ia tidak dalam sebuah drama yang akan bertanya kepada semua orang kenapa seseorang yang berada diatas ranjang itu tertutupi selimut sampai kepalanya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Chanyeol membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun. Air mata Chanyeol seketika jatuh saat melihat sosok yang terbujur kaku ini adalah Baekhyun, laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui. Oh bukan Baekhyun, namun jiwa Baekhyun yang menemuinya.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali sampai disini? Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Apa kau lupa jika kau meminta padaku untuk membelikanmu ice cream? Dan juga, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian? Bahkan aku berlari dari taman menuju kesini." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

Chanyeol menutup lagi wajah Baekhyun dengan selimut yang sebelumnya mencium bibir pucat Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Chanyeol, kau harus bisa menerima ini. Baekhyun, dia-" ucapan wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari Baekhyun tak bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Tangisnya terlalu menghambat ucapannya yang ingin keluar. Chanyeol memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat. Tangisnya juga ikut pecah.

"Ibu, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sembari masih memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkan Baekhyun itu. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mengingat Baekhyunnya sudah pergi.

Suasana ruangan itu penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Terima kasih."

Laki-laki itu keluar dari sebuah toko bunga. Tangannya menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar putih. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi dingin. Matanya yang tajam menatap lurus dan berjalan dengan logat angkuh.

Memasuki mobilnya yang mewah, ia melajukan dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang terlihat tak begitu ramai.

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobilnya, Chanyeol –laki-laki yang mengendarai mobil mewah itu menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah pemakaman yang terlihat sangat sepi. Langkahnya ia bawa untuk menelusuri setiap gundukan tanah yang sudah telihat lama ada disana.

Kakinya yang jenjang berhenti di makam yang tertaburi bunga yang sedikit layu dan kering. Chanyeol berjongkok dan tangannya menggapai nisan yang berada diatas gundukan tanah itu. sedikit mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tatapan mata yang tajam perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan yang lembut. Wajah yang biasanya menampakkan raut yang dingin kini berubah menampakkan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa didekat nisan yang ia usap tadi.

"Hai, apa kabarmu?" sapa Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi oleh keheningan.

"Maaf aku akhir-akhir ini jarang datang. Aku selalu sibuk." Ucapnya lagi sambil menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama orang yan ia cintai.

' **Byun Baekhyun'.**

Nama yang selalu ia ingat, nama yang selalu ia sebut saat ia tertidur, nama yang selalu berkeliaran dikepalanya, dan nama yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dari hidupnya.

Sejak kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu mengingat nama Baekhyun di . Bahkan sampai saat ini tak ada yang bisa menggantikan nama Baekhyun dari hati dan pikirannya.

Chanyeol selalu menutup diri saat akan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sudah lelah untuk membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang ramah seperti dulu dan membuka diri dan juga hatinya untuk orang lain. Dan berusaha agar Chanyeol dapat melupakan Baekhyunnya. Namun, Chanyeol selalu bisa menggagalkan rencana orang tuanya untuk melakukan kencan buta. Hingga kedua orang tuanya menyerah dan membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan.

Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulut Park Chanyeol. "Kau tau? Aku sangat berusaha dengan keras agar aku bisa melupakanmu, tapi apa? Ini sudah satu tahun sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku tetap saja tak bisa melupakanmu." Air muka Chanyeol berubah menjadi raut kecewa saat ia mengingat Baekhyunnya meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. "Kau bahkan tidak berpamitan secara langsung padaku, dan malah pamit melalui surat. Aku sungguh benci denganmu."

"Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku? Kau pergi disaat aku menginginkanmu berada disampingku. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu hingga saat ini masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu seperti dulu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mengusap pelan puncak nisan dengan pandangan sendu. Bibirnya sedikit melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman tipis. "Maaf daritadi aku menggerutu hal yang tidak jelas. Aku terlalu merindukanmu, saking aku rindunya padamu, aku sampai bingung harus membawa kemana perasaan rinduku. Jika saja kau ada disini, mungkin aku akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat atau mencium mu."

"Setelah ini aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan, mungkin aku akan tidak datang mengunjungimu lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Jadi kau jangan merindukanku, oke?" pintanya yang hanya dijawab oleh desiran angin yang menabrak dirinya lembut.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum kearah gundukan tanah didepannya. "Ya sudah, aku akan pulang untuk bersiap-siap. Ingat, jangan merindukanku. Dan tunggu aku disana, kau jangan mau jika diajak berkencan dengan malaikat disurga sana. Kau harus menungguku, jika tidak aku akan marah padamu. " Dan setelahnya Chanyeol terkekeh seorang diri mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

Chanyeol meninggalkan area pemakaman itu tanpa tau ada cahaya putih yang sedari tadi menemaninya disana. Mendengarkan setiap curahannya.

" **Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Akan aku tunggu kau disini."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Gomawoo, yang udah mau baca FF abal-abal milik saya.**

 **Mianhae, kalo ff saya sangat-sangat membosankan, karena hanya segini yang bisa saya pikirkan. Alurnya kecepatan? Memang saya sengaja. Karena otak saya sudah buntu.**

 **RnR juseyooooo!**


End file.
